


Can't stop this thing we've started.

by sinkintome



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkintome/pseuds/sinkintome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wanna have sex on your boss' desk?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't stop this thing we've started.

**Author's Note:**

> figured i'd write some desk porn, as you do. not my best, cause i'm absolutely exhausted but it seemed alright at the time! enjoy!

“Right you start looking over there, I’ll start over here. You remember what we’re looking for right?”  
“Nick, how can I forget, you’ve drilled it into my head like fifty thousand times already!”  
“I’m just making sure!” Nick grinned. Monroe didn't think he'd ever be able understand what it was about that smile that made him weak in the knees.

Monroe walked over to Nick and grabbed him from behind and started kissing his neck. “There’s a time and a place! Come on we don’t have all day!”  
“But you said he won’t be back until tomorrow!” Monroe smirked whilst continuing his attempt to have his way with the young detective.  
“I know but, we really need to find this!” Nick moaned. Monroe decided hinting at it would get him nowhere. Being blunt about it was his only option.  
“Wanna have sex on your boss’ desk?”  
“What?”  
“Wanna have sex on your boss’ desk?” He repeated. Nick stared blankly at Monroe. He looked backward and forward from Monroe to the window for a few seconds before walking over to the window, closing the blinds, locking the door and turning back to Monroe, with a smile that Monroe figured has probably helped him get away with a hell of a lot of things in his life. “Yeah I thought so!” Monroe laughed, as Nick threw himself at him.

It wasn’t exactly like in the movies, cause if they threw all of the Captain’s belongings off his desk, he’d want to know why and telling him that he and Monroe had fucked on his desk, was not high on the list of things that Nick wanted to do. Instead they carefully moved them aside, both laughing at the stupidity of the situation.

When all that was out the way, Nick didn’t hesitate before pushing Monroe up against the desk and kissing him passionately. Monroe tangled his fingers in Nick’s soft hair and in turn, Nick placed his hands on Monroe’s hips, pulling him in closer, both of them battling for dominance as their lips collided.

Nick’s hands wandered up and down his lover’s sides. Monroe untangled his hands from Nick’s hair and focused on getting their jeans off. After fumbling at belt buckles and zippers they were both finally out of their jeans. Nick’s hands didn’t hesitate before they were fighting their way into Monroe’s boxers. They both knew this wasn’t going to last long, but they didn’t really care.

Before long, Nick was down on his knees. Monroe was above him, his body tense and waiting. Slowly taking Monroe’s dick down his throat, his tongue flicked the top, ran along the bottom and swirled all around it, making sure to leave nothing out, cause if there’s one way to drive Monroe crazy, it was that.

In between choked moans of pleasure Monroe managed to get something out which sounded a lot like “The things you can do with the lips should be fucking illegal.”  
“Where would you be without them?” The Grimm smirked before going back for more.

When Nick emerged back up, Monroe didn’t hesitate before spinning the younger man around and bending him over the captain’s desk. “Wait, Nick we don’t have any-“  
 “Wallet.” Nick laughed. He always carried lube around, just in case of emergencies like this.

Monroe kissed along the younger man's neck, “Come on.” He moaned. Monroe simply smiled and carried on teasing. With a slicked hand he circled Nick’s entrance, pushing in and stretching more and more with each finger he thrusted in and out. Nick looked over his shoulder. “Please.” He merely whispered, already too flustered to form any coherent sentences. Lining himself up, Monroe slowly pushed into Nick barely giving him a moment to adjust before he was pulling out and thrusting his hips up and back into Nick. The Grimm clawed at the desk, trying to gain some stability as the moans of pleasure escaped his lips. Monroe brought himself to let go of Nick’s hips to wrap a hand around his length. It didn’t take long, as soon as Monroe hit his spot one last time Nick was done, his whole body tensing as he came hard and fast all over both the desk and his hand, moaning his name as he did, soon sending him over the edge also.

Both panting at the exertion, Monroe pulled out and collapsed onto the chair behind him, with Nick falling on top. “Wow. We’ve gotta do that more often.” Nick laughed.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When they could both finally manage simple movement they pulled their clothes back on and tidied up any mess they’d made before sharing a cheeky kiss and sneaking out of the office, hoping no one had noticed.

Much to Monroe’s amusement, everybody noticed.

“One sec, I’ve got a message off Hank.” He said as they were about to get into Monroe’s car. Nick stopped dead and rapidly turned a bright shade of red. Monroe looked at the phone and burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

_‘Burkhardt you dirty little slut, we all heard you and loverboy in the captains office. You’re going to have to do some serious explaining tomorrow!’_


End file.
